Merry Little Mishap
by NaruLover53
Summary: A present from me to you, XXXOO. One-Shot YamatoXSakura, (Rated M) Contains Lemons!


**Pretty much a little of everything in this one-shot. Some smut, a whole lot of emotion, and even more fluff. My gift to you for supporting me and my favorite anime couple.**

**Cant thank you all enough and I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!**

**Stay warm.**

* * *

><p>Today was the worst day in the seemingly endless history of bad days Sakura had suffered. Being a ninja, and experiencing the traumatic things she had, that statement was saying a lot.<p>

The starting point of the unfortunate chain of events that was her day had started simple enough. The perfect soft winter weather she had hoped for had quickly turned violent and dark. A hard blizzard hitting the leaf village so fiercely the moment she peeked out her already ice coated apartment door all she could see was solid white and relentless ice laced wind.

It was a frozen hell. But, as if that wasn't enough misery today of all days marked the one year anniversary with the man she had hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

The absent almond shaped Anbu member himself, Yamato.

Ever since the end of the great war Sakura had been thrown together with the wood user on mission after mission and as time went on the two of them had grown close. Very close.

It hadn't taken more than a month or two before they had confessed their mutual feeling for one another and begun a relationship that some might have dreamed taboo.

After all dating ones ex mentor was bound to turn a few heads. But, Sakura hadn't cared. She had been more happy with Yamato than she could ever remember being in her entire life.

And naively she had thought the ANBU member had felt the same way for her. Then, today she had been proven otherwise.

Being their anniversary Sakura had seen fit to question their status as a couple since obviously it hadn't been brought up over the dinner she had prepared like planned.

They had shared an entire year of their lives together and from the outside looking in she could see how that didn't look like an awfully long time. But, they were shinobi tomorrow was never promised and they had to live each day like it was their last.

She wanted commitment. She wasn't asking for a diamond ring or even talk of marriage all she wanted was just a small token to know Yamato felt as strongly about her as she did him.

A simple 'I love you' (without her having to say it first) would go miles with her. Or the one thing she truly wanted more than anything else. To live together.

She wasn't asking that much? She wanted to share a home with the absent wood user. To not have to decided time and time again who was staying where just to be able to say they were defined without being labeled.

Was that to much? To share an actual bed with the man she loved.

Apparently it had been. The moment Sakura had brought the subject up between them Yamato had done his best to avoid the conversation altogether.

Like it actually bothered him to talk about any kind of future. Sakura could remember seeing the hesitation, the delay in his ink black eyes as he dodged her questioning gaze.

Just the memory of it fueled her with hurt and anger! Which is exactly what had led to her current mood of absolute devastation.

She hadn't been able to hold herself back, not like she had in the past. She had let it all come out. Her frustration with his lack of obligation, his carefree down right dodging behavior! She had enough! Either Yamato wanted a future with her or he didn't!

And as much pain as it had caused her she had gotten her answer. Instead of a response or some attempt to comfort her in any kind of reassuring way. Yamato hadn't said a word.

He just looked at her behind that emotionless mask he wore so well. Opened the door, and vanished.

Sakura was devastated. Of all the time they had spent together all the physical and emotional love they had shared, he had just walked away like it had all meant absolutely nothing.

Angry Sakura clawed away a forming tear before it could trail down her heated cheek as she sat planted in the frosty windowsill. Watching coldly as the outside storm raged on.

Curling her overly used throw blanket around herself a bit tighter she tried to fight off the cold that threatened to invade her small bedroom even though she had the heat currently on full blast.

It might help if she actually worked up the nerve to layer on top of the pearl white slightly skimpy nightgown she had hoped to present to Yamato. But honestly at this very moment she couldn't care less about her physical state, not when she was mentally hanging on by a thread.

How could a relationship she had devoted so much of herself too end this quickly? Without a single word of protest? It just didn't seem real. Then again the pain radiating its way through her almost naked chest told her different.

Tiredly Sakura scooped a handful of her overly long rosette locks from her face. Maybe she should just crawl into bed. Surrender to sleep and wish this awful day away.

She could actually see herself doing just that until the sudden familiar sound of her apartment door creaking open caught her full attention.

Sakura hesitantly swung her legs over the window edge placing her bare feet on the cold surface of her bedroom floor ignoring the stinging cold as she tugged her thick blanket more securely over her bare shoulders.

The pink haired kunoichi mind surged with questioning thoughts. Who would just walk into her house without a single knock? She could think of only one person, and she instantly didn't like the possibilities.

Crossing over her bedroom to the only door separating her from the living room Sakura reached for the knob unsure if she was about to lock it tight or open it jarringly until the decision was made for her.

Her bedroom door swung open with such force Sakura had to practically leap backwards to avoid the frame of its thick board.

Instantly Sakura's hard emerald eyes met with the charcoal black orbs glaring back at her. Yamato framed the small doorway broad and muscular as always but also unfamiliarly awkwardly stanced.

His wide shoulders slumped and the palms of his hands bracing the wooden frame on either side as if to provide him with much needed balance.

Sakura felt her still slightly redden tear stained eyes harden in fury.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. The nerve of the bastard! To barge into her apartment like he had an open invitation!

"I came to get m-my stuff." Yamato stammered but quickly recovered catching Sakura off guard.

Without waiting for a response or permission from the medical kunoichi standing in front of him Yamato stepped forward into the snug confines of Sakura's bedroom trudging towards the sealed closet on the opposite side of the room.

"Yamato!" Sakura snapped spinning to face the brazen ANBU member. She watched as he walked unsteadily and it wasn't till he brushed by that she caught the strong unmistakable scent of alcohol.

"My sweaters. I left a few of them here right?" Yamato asked bluntly prying the closet doors apart and thumbing through the hanging fabrics uncaringly.

Sakura could have sworn her vision flashed red. That did it!

Violently Sakura threw the protective layer of her blanket away before storming towards the unsuspecting wood user shoving herself between his broad form and her closet space.

"Get out!" She spat furiously. She didn't know what was going on with her somewhat ex boyfriend and she didn't care all she knew was she wanted him gone!

Yamato looked down at the clearly seething kunoichi and legitimately felt the hurt and pure rage radiating off her slender figure.

"You've been crying." He whispered almost apologetically.

Sakura felt her jaw tighten. He had absolutely no right to judge her!

"You've been drinking! There? We're even. Now leave!" Sakura screamed even more impossibly hurt than she was before.

It had only been a few hours ago Yamato had left her broken and crying with his rejection and instead of maybe thinking over her heartfelt words he had gone to drink away his own sorrows.

Just the thought of him sitting in some bar sloshing cheap alcohol as a replacement for dealing with his feelings made her fume with boiling rage! She swore she was one more upsetting gesture away from smashing the arrogant son of a bitch through a wall!

"Sakura-" Yamato began extending out his hand towards her.

Angrily Sakura slapped it away. He didn't have any right to touch her! Not anymore.

"Leave." Sakura commanded. She was done asking. Either Yamato left willingly or forcefully. His choice.

Yamato could hear the threat behind her whole hearted words and he knew he wasn't left with any other options he was out of time and that just fueled his slightly irrational thinking all the more.

In one almost inhumanly fast move the skilled ANBU member pinned the unprepared kunoichi to the nearest wall, his body pressing hard into her almost naked form.

His eyes hardened at the sight of Sakura's startled expression as he tightly pinned her wrist above her head with one hand and gripped her milky exposed thigh with the other.

"You wore this for me." Yamato growled against the soft lobe of her ear before nuzzling her neck with his lips. Thumbing the silken material of her nightgown as he did so.

Sakura thrashed heatedly digging her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a gasp as felt the calloused pad of Yamato's palm stroke up her thigh lifting the thin hem of her teddy like gown with him.

"Stop." Sakura rasped as his hand stroked over her stomach before lowering dangerously close to her naked and exposed sex.

"You don't want me too." Yamato rasped against her neck his hot breath tingling her winter chilled skin.

"Yes I do!" Sakura protested but her voice lacked the confidence she desperately wished she could muster. She didn't want this. She didn't want him! Not anymore! No…

Ignoring her clearly unfounded words Yamato continued sliding a hand downward until he gently slid a lone digit along the outline of Sakura's already slick folds.

Sakura shivered in response. Why did he do these things to her? Why did she let him…She hated him! _Hated!_

Yamato let a his finger part her wet lips groaning lowly at the way she arched her hips forward, silently begging him to touch her further.

"Make me stop Sakura-" Yamato whispered dragging his lips across the skin of her neck while his finger teased her silk entrance.

"We both know your strong enough too." He pulled away to look into her emerald eyes. They were like liquid jade fire, so much anger and rage but at the same time so much sheer lust.

Sakura knew that was the truth. She could stop Yamato at any time. With just a little focus she could summon enough chakra to break free of his hold. Then again, despite how much she was secretly hurting. She just didn't want to.

She was so angry! So hurt! She wanted to hate Yamato! To loath him! Gods know she did! But…she couldn't… She loved him…she loved him so_ damn_ much!

When Sakura's confliction filled eyes flashed with hesitation Yamato acted shoving a finger into her as deep as it would go relishing the soft cry of pleasure that immediately escaped her.

Seeded inside her his finger wriggled sending jolts of pulsating pleasure shooting up the length of her spine. Sakura felt her knees quiver and threaten to buckle but Yamato's weight pinning against her kept her trapped up right.

"Tell me to stop." Yamato challenged moving his hand so it rubbed over the swollen pearl of her sex with every thrust of his digit.

Sakura felt her coaxed reply burn her tongue but all that escaped her was a rich unchecked moan.

"Even if you hate me. You want me. I know you do, and I want you." He growled as he added a second finger to pump within her speeding up the pace.

Sakura cried out loudly arching into his touch, her jade eyes sealing close to keep the half formed tears trapped inside.

The sensation Yamato was capable of giving her was just unreal. How was it possible to love someone so much? And at the exact same time wish she had never known them. It was maddening, to feel this way. So torn, so conflicted, and yet so absolutely desperate for more.

"You don't want me." Sakura seethed, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but at a moment like this it was all she could mange.

Yamato wanted her. In the physical sense, of course he did. He was making that painfully clear. But, not on the emotional level Sakura craved.

"I always want you. I need you." Yamato protested his finger never ceasing their incredible assault.

Sakura fought to think of a response but when a third finger was added inside of her, her thoughts were all but burned away.

Nothing could have prepared her for this sudden sensual assault. Yamato was usually so restrained and in check with his naturally clam behavior. But, the person pinning her helplessly to her apartment wall was a totally different man, apparently the alcohol heavy on his breath was taking a drastic effect on conscience decision making.

A particularly hard thrust of his fingers brought Sakura spiraling back to reality as a moan tore from her lips. She would die before ever admitting this out loud but there was just something so downright sinful and erotic about the way he was handling her.

His body was heavy against hers in an almost crushing hold, the wonderful pulsation of his fingers never pausing as he whispered hot dirty words of encouragement in her ear.

Adding to the fact that her almost completely naked body was just barely shielded under a paper thin gown while Yamato remained fully clothed.

Sakura couldn't fight it anymore her body had betrayed her, her hips rocked against him blinding seeking more even though on the inside her mind railed against what was currently happening to her.

Thrust after thrust of his fingers broke down her resolve until there was nothing but mused whimpers and cries for more slipping past her lips.

Yamato was so turn on it was to the point of almost causing him physical pain. The hard longing throb of his length pulsating with an annoying ache to be satisfied.

He never would have thought the woman who only hours ago had spat nothing but venom in his direction could be coaxed back into his arms with a little aggressive gesturing.

It was an aphrodisiac in itself to be this harsh with her, this belligerent.

Speeding up the pace of his fingers he pushed deeper remembering through experience which spots inside her would make her whole body quake.

"Yamato-"Sakura hissed jarring her head to the side sinking her pearl teeth into her swollen bottom lip.

The wood user knew all to well what was happening to the panting kunoichi in his grasp. He could feel how close she was, the way her inner feminine walls began to frantically clench around his pumping digits. She was about to crumble.

Though as eager as Yamato was to watch her fall to pieces right against him, he wanted to make damn sure when she reached that perfect scorching oblivion. It would be with him inside her.

Quickly he withdrew his hand, now coated with her glistening essence, pulling back only enough to grip her thighs in each hand forcing her to wrap her trembling legs around his waist.

Sakura gasped in surprise at the sudden new position. But, before she could morn the loss of his digits they were fumbling back in the dark until she felt the soft comforter of her mattress swell under her back.

Yamato pinned the medical kunoichi to the bed beneath him bracing himself up on his hands to stare down at the present he had every intention of unwrapping.

Sakura's naturally soft skin illuminated in a alluring glow basked in the barely visible moonlight breaking through the frost covered window.

Her long rosette locks fanning out around her wild but still visibly smooth. The spaghetti straps of her silken gown falling off her naked shoulders, and the perked buds of her harden nipples visibly straining against the almost transparent fabric.

But what held his attention the most, were those almost indescribable eyes.

So exuberant and shimmering with a flawless shade of emerald even with the clear haze of lust clouding over them.

Sakura felt her balled hands now resting beside her head in surrender tighten. Why? Why was Yamato staring at her like this.

Like she was everything to him. Even though he had made it so clear she wasn't.

Yamato lowered his head capturing the motionless kunoichi lips hungrily. His tongue invading her sweet cavern almost desperate to taste her.

Sakura felt the threat of tears burn the coroner of her eyes as she let the wood user have her in any way he pleased. This was just torture. Wanting someone so this badly, but never really being able to have them.

She wanted to stop, to make what was happening between them just disappear but she didn't have the strength or will to fight it.

Yamato adjusted on top of the trembling pink haired shinobi skillfully unzipping his pants the rock hard length of his member springing free.

Sakura gasped against the wood users lips feeling his hands fall to the hem of her teddy pushing the thin fabric up until it almost hugged her waist.

Feeling her nails sink into the ANBU members sweater covered shoulder Yamato guided his member to her molten core.

Without hesitation or an ounce of restraint Yamato thrusted his hips forward burying himself to the hilt into her shivering body.

"Uh-" Sakura cried out loudly her head falling back against the messed sheets. The smooth column of her neck to tempting for Yamato to resist as he immediately began to lavish her heated skin with lingering kisses.

Yamato rocked his hips against hers hard and forceful extracting rich moans from the woman currently holding onto him for dear life.

"You feel so damn good." Yamato rasped into her ear pushing into her as far as he could go.

Any response Sakura might have had was broken away with the relentless punishing thrust of her loves hips as once again she was brought back to the heights of unthinkable pleasure.

Her hand clasped around the base of his neck crying out as he drove into her roughly at an almost inhumanly fast pace. Feeling as he hooked one of her legs over his hip for even more impossible deeper penetration hitting a spot inside her that practically made her see stars.

"Ya-Yamato! Oh!" Sakura screamed her entire body shaking with the impact of his thrust. The ball of heat that had previously escaped her was tightening once again in her core and threatening to explode in a devastatingly earth shattering orgasm at any moment.

"I-I'm gonna-" Sakura panted into the ANBU members chest unable to finish her broken statement of warning.

Yamato was past the point of no return Sakura was clamping down around him with such force his vision was beginning to tunnel from the sheer strain. He had to push her over the edge or he would fall over himself far before she could.

Bracing both his hands on the sunken bed beside her head he began slamming in and out of her with tremendous force.

That did it.

Sakura's mouth feel open as screaming soundlessly as her body spasmed uncontrollably. The impossibly erotic sensation of her tight molten walls clenching around his harden length sent Yamato spiraling head first over the edge, his jaw tightening and his eyes sealing shut as he emptied himself entirely into her.

Yamato collapsed against Sakura, both falling back into the bunched and messed sheets of her bed laying there physically drained and desperately trying to catch their broken and uneven breath.

The wood user had just enough strength to roll over to ease his no doubt crushing weight off the kunoichi soundless at his side. Motionless they listened to the freezing wind howling just outside, and feeling as their slight sweat damped bodies began to chill from the invading cold.

Tiredly Yamato forced himself upright dragging his legs over the edge of the bed running a calloused hand through his slightly unruly spiked bronze hair.

His hard ink black eyes staring ahead into the darkness of the room trying to think of the right words to say after doing something so impulsive and reckless.

Sakura followed suit lifting herself off the messed bed spread to wrap her arms around herself in a self protective hug. The almost crippling emotions she had temporarily rid herself of while losing herself in Yamato's arms had returned with a vengeance and even now she was struggling to keep herself from falling apart.

She was just so confused. Were her and Yamato together again? Had they ever stopped _being_ together? What had this all meant?

"Sakura, I'm leaving." Yamato's level voice finally breaking the silence between them.

Sakura felt her eyes close softly and broken sob build in her throat.

"Of course you are." She whispered, she was such an idiot! Why did she let this happen? She was so stupid!

"For three months. To the land of iron." Yamato added not daring to glance in the visibly devastated kunoichi direction.

Sakura didn't respond. What was left to say? Yamato had obviously been summoned away, more importantly he had saw fit not to tell her a word about it. Just another thing that only proved maybe they weren't meant to be together after all.

Silently Yamato climbed to his feet before turning to face Sakura who didn't bother giving him a second glance. She wasn't sure she could without falling to pieces.

"I was going to give you this after I got back-" Yamato whispered reaching into his back pocket before pulling out a small square box.

Softly Yamato extended the item out to the defiantly uncaring kunoichi sitting before him.

"I don't want it." Sakura said coldly. She didn't care about some cheap gift, not after all this. Nothing he did could possibly make what had just happened any better.

"I figured that much." Yamato smiled hollowly, thumbing the corner of the crimson colored box in his palm.

"Sakura," Yamato began in a soft whisper that almost made Sakura flinch with how just how tender he sounded.

"Please look at me?" Yamato asked bravely sitting at the corner of the bed his charcoal black eyes searching for her emerald orbs through the darkness.

Sakura fought against her better instincts not daring to meet the ANBU members eyes. She couldn't handle seeing them, not right now. Not when she already felt so raw, so venerable.

Yamato could see what his discretion had done, and though he had thought it would be for the better in the end it clearly hadn't.

With a hard sigh Yamato lifted the lid from the small square shape in his palm before sliding the box across the bunched sheets until it rested at Sakura's side.

Sakura watched as he retracted his hand leaving the unknown object at beside her and she knew upsettingly it wasn't going anywhere until she looked down at the damn thing.

Angrily Sakura glanced down at what she was sure would be some cheap meaninglessly attempt at an apology but what she saw made her heart skip a beat in her chest.

There planted in the center of the almost hollow box was a lone small silver polished key.

Pure disbelief rampaged through Sakura's system as she reached down taking hold of the cold metal tool lifting it until it was right before her widen clearly shocked jade eyes.

This couldn't possibly be what she thought it was…could it?

Sakura's eyes finally met Yamato's seeking the answers to the questions that threatened to pour out of her at any moment.

"Its from the apartment I've been negotiating on for the past few months. I just got approved for it a couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you-" Yamato hesitated gauging Sakura's reaction.

The dumbfounded kunoichi stared at him intensely and completely stunned, clearly she was hanging on his every words.

"Tsunade summoned me and I didn't want to tell you until I got back. I wanted to surprise you." He smirked lightly, apologetically.

Obviously his idea of a romantic and unexpected gesture had backfired beyond all belief. After Sakura had brought up the subject of moving in together earlier today he had done everything in his power to avoid the subject, knowing full well it would ruin whatever surprise he had hoped to achieve.

He had thought Sakura would drop the issue as she had done before, but instead he had unknowingly lit the fuse to her pent up frustration. She had tore into him about everything he had worked very hard to overcome and honestly after a fight like that he didn't know how to tell her what he had secretly been planning all this time.

That was until he had left and spent a little alone time at the local tavern trying to stock up on liquid courage to face the enraged kunoichi, and over look some of the down right hurtful things she had accused him of.

But he never would have thought his little idea of stress relief would go this far and end up with the two of them in bed. Well at least not until after they had officially made up.

"You can think it over. I-I'm not trying to rush you into anything Sakura, especially after tonight-" Yamato began trying to remain understanding and optimistic about this slightly chaotic situation.

Instantly Sakura silenced the wood user with a bruising kiss! Kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before!

She loved this man! He would never know how much.

All this chaos, all this emotional devastation had just been one giant misunderstanding! Yamato had always loved her, just as much as she had always loved him! With just one small gesture of affection he had set her whole world right!

Yamato cupped Sakura's cheek sweetly skimming his thumb over her smooth skin before the need for oxygen began to burn between them.

Breaking the sweet contact between their lips to rest their foreheads against one another's as they breathed heavily and lost themselves in each others love filled eyes.

"I love you." Yamato whispered devotedly.

Sakura smiled brightly trying to fight off the threat of pure joy filled tears.

"I love you more." She promised before kissing him again just as passionately as before.

"Sakura Haruno, will you move in with me?" Yamato rasped against Sakura's lips already feeling the return of the lingering heat beginning to rebuild between them.

"Yes." Was Sakura's breathless reply before pulling him down on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>…Oh and a Happy New Year! Much love!<strong>

**~NaruLover53**


End file.
